


My Constant Touchstone Who Makes Me A Whole Person

by se_parsons



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27518770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/se_parsons/pseuds/se_parsons
Summary: THANK YOUS: To Livia Balaban, the provider of the cliches and Star Trek references, and to M. Sebasky for writing a non-shmoop post-ep.SUMMARY: Mulder muses about Scully.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 5





	My Constant Touchstone Who Makes Me A Whole Person

Fourscore and seven months ago, when you first walked into the office of the FBI's Most Unwanted, and I first beheld your enigmatic face, I thought, "it must be fate." It was the best of times, it was the worst of times, but I knew that this must be the beginning of a beautiful friendship. I had learned to trust no one, though I still wanted to believe. But I was tilting at windmills, until you arrived and kept me honest. Kept me from crucifying myself with my "spooky" behavior, kept me from going off half-cocked with your logic and your devotion to scientific evidence, let me know that I should endeavor to persevere, that my heart will go on. You're my one in five billion.

You complete me. You're my truth. Though I know that it's once more into the breach, my friend, I also know that if we quit now, they win. And though I know that there are more things in heaven and earth than are dreamt of if your philosophy, you're my constant, my touchstone, my best friend, my savior. Yes, you saved me, Scully. And though love means never having to say you're sorry, and the good of the many outweighs the good of the few, or the one, I'm one, one that's grateful. Because I have a dream... that we'll go on together protecting the world against the scum of the universe. But also that what Philip Padgett said was true, that Agent Scully is already in love. That naked pretzels are in store for us, that uber Scullies will ensue, because with you, I'm home. And at home, I like to be naked.

Yes, it could be love because you had me at "hello". You make me a whole person. But even if it's not in the cards for us, if little, green men and their viruses, or the Phantom Menace of the Consortium and its plots separate or kill us, if they manage to tear us apart, frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn. You must know that I have been, and always will be, your  
friend.

Love, 

Mulder


End file.
